


Shut Up (And Sleep With Me)

by nerddowell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Squirting, THE USUAL FROM ME TBH, Trans Character, Trans Loras Tyrell, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, disgustingly domestic at the start filthy at the end, sorry grandma, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/nerddowell
Summary: ‘You talk too bloody much.’‘Shut me up then,’ Renly says, a wicked glint in his blue eyes, and Loras grins at him, powerful under Renly’s heated gaze.





	Shut Up (And Sleep With Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Loras is a trans man who has undergone top surgery. Renly is cisgender.
> 
> Title from [the song by Sin With Sebastian](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjZ696SPqx4).

Their UK Netflix has, as usual, got absolutely no good movies available for the one Friday night they both have off from work this month. Well, as far as Loras is concerned, there aren’t any good ones. Renly, who is more than happy to sit down in front of a star-studded adaptation of his favourite musical, is scrolling through the options with the remote whilst Loras lounges against the arm of the couch, carton of vegan cashew tofu on his stomach, and vetoes his every suggestion. (Loras despairs of his boyfriend and his embarrassing fondness for bad musicals and worse films. He still hasn’t forgiven Renly for subjecting him to a trip to the cinema to witness the atrocity that was Pierce Brosnan in _Mamma Mia!_ , and not even an extensive back row makeout session had persuaded him to classify their fifth date as anything but a disaster.)

(Renly is equally distressed by the fact that Loras hates musicals and would rather watch explosion-packed and gory action movies than anything else. Not even Colin Firth in his beautifully-fitting suit and cut-glass upper-class accent would convince Renly to ever watch _Kingsman_ again. He’d _fainted_ during the church scene.)

‘ _Cherry Pop_ ,’ Renly suggests, opening the information tab. “When the headliner at a drag bar refuses to perform–”

‘No,’ Loras says in a bored tone, shovelling another forkful of noodles and tofu into his mouth, ‘you’ve already said the un-magic word. I’m not watching anything about drag queens.’ Renly, a borderline-evangelical disciple of _RuPaul’s Drag Race_ , watched every episode the moment it was televised and frequently rewatched past seasons on whichever streaming platform had them available. Loras, who would rather gouge out his eyes with his boss’ overlong toenails, had made Renly promise to keep his _Drag Race_ binges to whenever Loras wasn’t around.

‘ _Holy Camp_.’

‘Nope.’

‘ _Rent_.’

‘No.’

‘But you love _Rent_.’

‘I _tolerate Rent_ , Renly, for you. That doesn’t mean I will willingly watch it tonight.’ Loras looks up from his phone screen and points to their DVD collection on the shelves above the tv. ‘What about _Death Race_?’

‘God no.’ Renly rubs his hands over his face in exasperation. ‘Why can we never decide on anything important?’

‘ _Renly_.’ Loras rolls his eyes so hard they almost fall out of the sockets. ‘Deciding on a film to watch is not something ‘important’. Deciding to rent a flat we can’t really afford in Chelsea, that’s important. Deciding to ‘compromise’, and by that I mean you ignoring the fact that I hate cats and adopting Margaery’s horrible Sphinx’s equally ugly sibling, that’s important. Deciding on Friday night movie viewing? Not really in the same league.’

‘But this is going to be background noise whilst we, y’know, Netflix and chill.’

‘So does it matter what we watch? We’re not even going to be paying any attention to it.’ Loras stares meaningfully at Renly, still somewhat needled by the fact that the last time they’d shagged on the couch, Renly had stopped mid-thrust to laugh at a joke in the movie _Bridesmaids_. Mood killer or what.

‘Exactly! So if it doesn’t matter, why do you keep saying no to everything?’

‘Because I can’t get off to Idina Menzel wailing in my ear all evening!’ Loras moves the carton of food off his stomach and thumps Renly with a cushion. ‘You remember last Christmas?’ They’d spent the previous festive season at Loras’ parents’ in Kent, where Garlan, Leonette and their growing brood had had the guest room next to theirs, meaning that a lazy morning sex session had been roundly ruined by Bethany, Garlan and Leonette’s eldest, loudly singing _Do You Want To Build A Snowman?_. Over and over. For two hours.

Renly cracks a grin. ‘I do. You should have just… let it go.’

Loras whacks him with the cushion again. ‘I hate you.’

‘You meant to say, ‘I love you.”

‘Nope,’ Loras says, picking his food back up, ‘definite hatred. Anyone who mocks my post-traumatic _Frozen_ disorder is right up there on my shit list.’

‘The whole world is on your shit list,’ Renly says with a laugh, and turns back to Netflix for a couple of minutes before giving up and settling on Marvel’s _Thor_. Chris Hemsworth’s glorious golden locks and stunningly chiselled abs are one of the few things they do agree on.

Once the movie starts playing, Renly holds out an arm for his boyfriend to come snuggle in against him, and Loras eagerly complies. They lay for a while, Renly pillowing Loras’ head on his shoulder and gently running his hand through the shoulder-length tangle of his curly hair, before Loras turns his head and presses a kiss to the underside of Renly’s jaw.

Renly knows an invitation when he sees one.

He moves his hand to cup Loras’ cheek, tilting his head up to kiss him. Loras wriggles around on the couch until he’s turned over, lying on top of Renly with his boyfriend’s legs splayed either side of his hips and Renly’s hand moving slowly but determinedly down his back towards his arse. He grabs a handful and squeezes, a cheeky grin on his face, and Loras makes a low, aroused noise before gently butting his head at Renly’s jaw.

‘Stop it.’

‘You started it,’ Renly argues, smiling, and reaches out to put the movie on pause before making to get up from the couch. Loras makes a disapproving noise, not wanting to be budged from the comfortable human pillow he’s lying on, and Renly rolls his eyes.

‘C’mon. It’ll be more comfortable on the bed anyway, and you always need a good amount of room for all the bloody thrashing you do.’

‘Are you seriously having a go at me for the way I come right now?’ Loras asks, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

‘At what point there did I say I didn’t enjoy it?’ Renly tells him, shoving Loras off him anyway to climb to his feet. He pulls Loras along behind him as he makes his way to their bedroom, throwing his next retort over his shoulder: ‘But still. You do. You come like you’ve just stuck your finger in a socket.’

‘And you come like I’ve just hit the mute button on the world’s ugliest-sex-faced porno.’

‘Not everyone has to shriek like a demon throughout the whole experience. And another thing - ignoring the blatantly untrue ‘ugly’ comment, mine is the _only_ sex face you’ve ever seen, Loras.’

‘Yes,’ Loras says smartly, ‘and it’s hideous.’ He smirks, and Renly has to laugh even as he throws Loras down on the bed and pretends to suffocate him with the pillow.

‘Well, if you’re going to get _personal_ about it…’

Loras fights his way out from underneath the pillow and grabs Renly by the shoulders, rolling them over and quickly moving to straddle him, pinning his boyfriend’s wrists to the mattress with one hand and putting the other over Renly’s mouth to silence the inevitable protest.

‘Just shut up and fuck me.’

Renly’s voice is muffled through Loras’ palm when he responds. ‘Your wish is my command.’

He pulls Loras’ tshirt over his head, running his hands over his boyfriend’s chest and mouthing at the expanse of smooth golden skin. Loras cups the back of his head with a soft moan and arches his back, gently directing Renly’s attention away from the scars under his pectorals – something he’s still self-conscious about, even three years after his top surgery – and tangles his fingers in Renly’s hair.

‘You talk too bloody much.’

‘Shut me up then,’ Renly says, a wicked glint in his blue eyes, and Loras grins at him, powerful under Renly’s heated gaze. He rolls them over again, thighs settling either side of Renly’s ribs, and gives him a firm push further south, raising his hips to wriggle his shorts down. Renly eagerly kisses down Loras’ stomach, taking a long time to lave over his abs (hard-earned from years of nightly gym sessions) before his boyfriend, never the most patient of people, gives him another shove in the right direction.

‘Pillow prince.’

‘Can we not get through one shag without you chattering the whole bloody time?’

‘You’re right,’ Renly murmurs into Loras’ pubic bone, dragging his shorts all the way down, ‘I apologise.’ He wastes no time in burying his face between Loras’ thighs, spreading his lips apart with two fingers and suckling gently at his dick. Testosterone has worked wonders for Loras, who is already hard, cock swollen and pink where it rises from the thick, dark curls between his legs. He’s wet already, lips damp and shiny with slick, and Renly can’t wait to have Loras writhing beneath him.

Loras moans loudly, impatient, bucking his hips, and Renly huffs out a small laugh before switching to long, broad licks over Loras’ hole. He laves at him, over and over, as Loras whines and pants on the bed, mouth hanging open in an ‘o’.

‘Fuck – fuck, Renly–’ He whimpers. ‘Fuck, so good – suck my dick–’

Renly hums quietly as he closes his mouth around Loras’ cock and sucks, flicking the tip of his tongue against it and smiling inwardly as Loras howls and spasms on the bed. He knows exactly how his boyfriend likes it, exactly how to reduce Loras to a boneless, sobbing mess within minutes, and he applies himself to doing precisely that with his fingers and tongue. Loras rests his shaking legs on Renly’s shoulders as his boyfriend eases his middle finger into him. He pumps it in and out a couple of times before adding another, and Loras makes a high-pitched whining noise in the back of his throat, tossing his head on the pillow.

Renly curls his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion and Loras nearly flies apart at the seams. His hands come down to fist in Renly’s hair, grinding his cunt against Renly’s mouth; Renly laps at him, groaning at the musky taste, and fucks Loras harder with his fingers, curling and twisting them inside him until his boyfriend is sobbing and shuddering against him.

‘Fuck – fuck, Ren, I’m close, I’m so close – I’m gonna come – I’m – I–’

Loras cries out loudly, his climax building quickly in the pit of his stomach as Renly curls his fingers again, stroking firmly over the spot inside him that sends fireworks through his veins. Renly has always been able to make him come like a freight train, but this is new – a little frightening, and a whole lot of amazing, all at once. In a weird, embarrassing way, it feels as though he really, _really_ needs to pee.

‘C’mon,’ Renly breathes, voice hoarse and gravelly, his pupils blown so wide there’s only the thinnest ring of blue around the expanse of black. His gaze is burning on Loras’ face as he lets out a short, desperate shout, contracting around Renly’s fingers as liquid gratification bursts forth from him, soaking Renly’s hand and the sheets underneath him. It goes on forever, wave after wave, as he cries out and jerks against the bed, Renly egging him on the whole time in a positively _wrecked_ voice. By the time Loras collapses to the mattress, limbs boneless and cunt still throbbing with pleasure, his thighs are coated in clear wetness and there’s a large spreading stain underneath him.

Renly lunges forwards, tongue seeking out every last drop, and he fingers and sucks Loras into another shrieking, trembling orgasm before climbing up the bed to position himself between his boyfriend’s legs.

‘Can I – fuck, Loras, can I fuck you?’

Loras can only whimper in response, hooking his legs around Renly’s waist and dragging him closer. Renly fumbles with a condom packet for a moment before managing to rip it open, rolling it down over himself with shaking hands before pushing gratefully and with no small degree of desperation into Loras. He all but collapses on top of his boyfriend, pressed as close as they can possibly get, driving into him with short, sharp thrusts that make Loras cry out every time he bottoms out; Renly captures his lips in a fierce kiss, fucking into him twice, three times more before his spine bows and he comes with a silent yell.

He collapses, limp and sated, on top of Loras a moment later, the pair of them a pile of sweaty, tangled limbs on the bed. Renly pulls the condom off, knots the end, and lobs it in the general direction of the bin. Loras makes a face.

‘Gross.’

‘Not as gross as a screaming, shitting infant in nine months’ time.’

‘You’ve got me there,’ Loras says, and lays his head on Renly’s shoulder for a well-earned nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Renly would be a trans-inclusive gay and if you disagree you can fight me.


End file.
